


Trekkspilltraumer

by therealfroggy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knut ler aldri på tv, unntatt når Jon drar fram trekkspillet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trekkspilltraumer

Knut ler sjelden på tv. Den stoiske paneldeltageren blunker sakte etter hvert tørrvittige poeng og trekker muligens litt på den ene munnviken, men det skal mye til før han smiler åpenlyst og enda mer før han faktisk ler. Hele Norge kjenner Knut Nærum som den alvorlige, intelligente delen av panelet. Linn Skåber er sprudlende og Jon Almås er sarkastisk, men Knut er tørrvittig og stoisk. Det er få som faktisk har sett ham le.

Jon får ham til å le. Riktignok ikke ofte på tv, selv om det også forekommer, men utenfor sending kan han saktens lokke fram et flir eller to. Spesielt med trekkspillet.

“Ræi ræi ræi ræi ræi ræi...”

Klokka nærmer seg to en natt til fredag og de aller fleste har forlatt NRK-bygget etter det som må ha vært tidenes mest langdryge arbeidsdag, etterfulgt av en overraskende fest. En halvliter etter opptak ble til mange halvlitere, så bestilte noen pizza, og plutselig satt nesten hele produksjonsteamet trykket sammen på et relativt lite pauserom mens tårnet av ølbokser stadig ble høyere.

Linn har den siste halvtimen forsøkt å lokke en søvnig tekniker til å være med og danse (“Jo, kom igjen 'a, ladies' night! Ja!”), noen står fortsatt utenfor døra og krangler om hvilket Beatles-album som er best, og Knut og Jon har innfunnet seg i en sofa. Jon er ganske fornøyd med at han husket trekkspillet.

“Ræi ræri-ræi, ræi -”

“Det hender så mangt på Hovedøen?” gjetter Knut.

“Du er tonedøv, ikke sant?” gliser Jon og drar i gang en ny runde med toraderterror. “Du kan ikke være så dårlig på musikk uten litt ekstra innsats.”

Knut hever et sølvgrått øyebryn og gir ham det skeptiske blikket. “Du ville bli overrasket over dybden på min musikalske avgrunn.”

Jon knegger uhøytidelig og trekker ekstra hardt i trekkspillet til det gir fra seg et hyl. “Du vet alt, men når det kommer til musikk... hva var det du sa en gang? Suger ræv! Kamelræv! Du suger kamelræv når det kommer til musikk.”

Knut smiler ikke enda. Jon har en hemmelig ambisjon om å få kollegaen sin til å le minst en gang før de blir kastet ut av morgenskiftet, så han fyrer opp litt tyngre artilleri.

“Deeen vesle fiskerpiken fraaaa Hawaaaaii...”

Det rykker fristende i munnvikene til Knut. Jon trekker i vei, ræi-er litt høyere og gjør et stort nummer ut av at han ikke kan teksten selv heller. Knut forsøker å vifte takten med en hånd, men enten er han virkelig tonedøv eller så spiller Norges (tidligere) kjekkeste mann enda dårligere enn han trodde.

Øl og trekkspill; virkelig en fantastisk kombinasjon. Jon begynner å angre litt – bare litt – på at han drakk fullt så mange. Det må spilles bedre enn som så for å få Knut til å le.

“I'm lost in the tango!” gauler Jon, med trekkspillet på slep. “I've lost all my fandango toooo!”

Og det er det som skal til. Knut Nærum klarer ikke holde seg alvorlig lenger, og bryter ut i overrasket latter idet trekkspillet gir fra seg en sørgende pipelyd. Jon fortsetter å spille, treffer feil akkorder men klemmer belgen sammen allikevel i et helhjertet forsøk på å låte som både Jørn Hoel og Steinar Albrigtsen samtidig.

“While a thousand guitaaars -” insisterer Jon mens han og trekkspillet lener seg stadig nærmere kollegaen sin.

“Are playing in tune,” sier Knut mellom halvveis dempede snøft av latter. “Noe du i hvert fall ikke gjør. Hva er det amerikanerne sier, don't quit your day job?”

“Det er herlig å vite at jeg har så mange muligheter når min karriere innen fjernsyn er over,” påpeker Jon og lar trekkspillet hvile et øyeblikk. “Modell, musiker...”

Knut fortrekker ikke en mine mens han foreslår, “Mannlig eskorte...”

“You wish, Knut!” fniser Linn idét hun danser forbi.

“Norges kjekkeste mann bør vel ikke vike tilbake for å benytte sine naturlige atributter til det fulle,” svarer Knut med sitt mest alvorlige uttrykk på plass. “I hvert fall ikke hvis alternativet er trekkspilltraumer for hele Norges befolkning.”

Linn knegger og danser videre. Hun har fått med seg to teknikere nå.

“Du betaler vel bra, du da?” flirer Jon og lener seg godt innpå Knut. Han slipper det fordømte trekkspillet og strekker ut en hånd for å rufse kollegaen i håret. “For Norges kjekkeste mann?”

Da smiler Knut. Ler, til og med, litt brydd og med Norges svakeste rødme i kinnene. Han er kanskje stoisk, men selv ikke han kan motstå Jon Almås med sjarmen skrudd på. Han lar hodet følge Jon's hånd i håret hans til de sitter lent inntil hverandre på sofaen. Trekkspillet ligger glemt ved føttene deres etter å ha blitt skjøvet ut av veien for å gjøre plass til Jons arm rundt Knuts skuldre.

Jon får ham alltid til å smile.

*

Det er sånn Linn finner dem like før tre, på vei ut døra som siste gjest. Knut snorker litt. Jon har omtrent falt sammen over sin noe lavere kollega, og de er krøllet sammen på en sliten sofa som om de aldri har sovet andre steder hele sitt liv.

Linn tillater seg et henført sukk før hun tar fram iPhone'n med Twitter-app fra veska.


End file.
